


爱情魔药

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 斯科皮应该跟他说，就算对方正愚蠢地、错误地迷恋着某个人也该跟他说，而不是用最刺眼的笑容来搪塞他——他们不是好朋友吗？
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 13





	爱情魔药

01

麻烦。困难。阿不思全神贯注地盯着斯科皮，就好像他再盯一会儿对方就会停止傻乎乎、甜蜜蜜的笑容一样。那很刺眼。斯科皮沉在爱情里傻乎乎的笑容叫他看一眼就会沉溺其中，再看一眼就会满肚子泛酸水儿，当再看他第三次的时候，阿不思就感觉从心中汹涌的怒气正想方设法地炸掉他的大脑——意识到斯科皮正对某个人产生强烈迷恋对他来讲简直是酷刑，就算那是在爱情魔药的影响下。

他还能去迷恋谁呢，阿不思转了转空瓶子，让一滴不剩的空容器骨碌碌地在桌子上打转。斯科皮应该跟他说，就算对方正愚蠢地、错误地迷恋着某个人也该跟他说，而不是用最刺眼的笑容来搪塞他——他们不是好朋友吗？阿不思酸溜溜地想，不，不对，当务之急应该是把斯科皮和其他人隔离开。

于是阿不思站起来走向斯科皮，而斯科皮呢，就傻兮兮地笑着，看着阿不思走向他。

斯科皮刚刚打完魁地奇，还没来得及换下运动服，额上还浸着细密的汗珠。斯科皮柔顺服帖的金发在运动过后凌乱许多，脸上甚至还有不知从哪里蹭来的灰，但阿不思认为那是绿茵场上的泥土……大概。然后这个冒失的找球手，把罗恩舅舅寄给他的“改良版”无色爱情魔药给吞了下去——他大概当那是水。大概。毕竟那个新的包装完全是按便携水壶的外形那么设计的，只是小了一点，只是变成了玻璃容器——总之，糟糕的设计！罗恩舅舅！

“斯科皮，你还好吗？”阿不思按住斯科皮的肩膀，尽力忽略对方脸上傻兮兮的，可爱的笑容，“你有什么要跟我说的吗？”

斯科皮眨着他过于闪亮的蓝眼睛回答没有。

“好吧……”阿不思想了想，“你现在可能会对某个人有强烈的喜欢、痴迷，但听我说，那些都是爱情魔药的作用，你一点，一丁点儿都不喜欢那个人。”

斯科皮脸上甜腻腻的笑容像慢动作一样渐渐消退，随后升起的则是阿不思少见的怒气，对方嘴角下撇，眼睛也不可置信地瞪大许多，有些苍白的脸上甚至开始隐约浮现起愤怒的红晕，“你怎么能！你怎么敢质疑我的感情！”

“因爱情魔药诞生的感情能叫什么感情？”阿不思不悦道，但在看到斯科皮把眼睛眯起来，一副准备扬起蝎子尾巴狠狠刺他的模样便败下阵来老老实实道歉。饮下魔药的人会变得暴躁易怒，就是这样了。

“好吧，好吧，我们需要找个地方，解……休息休息。”阿不思避免说出任何关于“爱情魔药”的字句，“这里不行，休息室也不可以——我们得去有求必应屋。”

02

要把痴痴呆呆只知道傻笑的斯科皮带到八层的有求必应屋还是费了阿不思一番功夫的，在药效的作用下，斯科皮看起脆弱极了，一点也经不起磕碰，好像遭受一点就要在他面前碎掉似的，这让阿不思很不舒服。他也不太乐意被更多人发现这件事，万一告到教授那里去，准得关他们禁闭做处罚。所以阿不思首先要避免接触太多人以防止其他人发现斯科皮的反常；其次他必须拽着斯科皮的手腕拖着他走才行。沉浸在爱情中的傻瓜除了笑就是笑，走路慢慢吞吞，那双眼睛只知道盯着他瞧，有好几次都左脚绊右脚，阿不思得格外注意对方才行。事实上，阿不思一点都不介意对方在清醒情况下这么做，无论是对方一个劲儿地盯着他傻笑还是他格外注意斯科皮，可当下，斯科皮透过他去看另一个人的行为对他来说可太残酷了。

斯科皮会迷恋谁呢。阿不思迅速在脑海里过了一遍他们所认识的人，那可真是寥寥无几，他没什么朋友，斯科皮也没什么朋友，他们最好的朋友就是彼此，交友圈也完全重叠，除非斯科皮在其他魔法学校有认识的人，除非——除非他迷恋上一个不可能的人，不然怎么不管他怎么问迷恋对象是谁他都不肯透露一星半点呢——他们可是最好的朋友！

那这个“不可能的人”……阿不思想了想关于爱情魔药的讯息，第一反应直指罗恩。

不，不不不不——

阿不思脸色苍白地跟斯科皮有得一拼，他转头看了看斯科皮，而斯科皮则对他眨眨眼，又给了他一个耀眼过头的傻兮兮的、可爱的笑容。

不，不不不不——

“不，不会的。”阿不思感到绝望，“我会救你的，斯科皮。”

而斯科皮眨了眨眼，用一种缥缈的声音回答道，“其实我觉得……这份感情是真实的……”

真实个头啊你清醒点！阿不思心里呐喊，但他不会再试图跟斯科皮解释什么，就像喝醉的人都说自己没醉，失足坠入爱河的人根本不承认自己脚滑一样——更何况斯科皮是被人推进错误的爱河。

03

阿不思终于把斯科皮带到八楼时天边已经披上一层落日余晖，昏黄的光在天际燃烧，也把暖意顺着风染进斯科皮的金发里。阿不思让斯科皮站在门边，自己一个人想着“一间舒适的魔药室”来来回回走了三遍。有求必应屋有求必应，当墙壁浮现出华丽的门把手时阿不思迫不及待地跑过去，他打开门，里面立着各种各样的魔药柜、魔药、和一个堪称完美的制药台，在那不远处有个休息的空间，那儿放着一张舒服的沙发，地上还有毛绒绒的毯子和各种坐垫。

斯科皮一下子就懂了阿不思要做什么。

阿不思一边踏进去，他感觉拉着的人一动不动。当他回过头时，看到的就是敛去笑容的斯科皮。对方沾染着夕阳留下的橘色，脸上不是怒气，反而是一种……像是被恶咒砸到、或者被恶语伤害的表情。阿不思心里一惊，手上力道也不觉加大了一点。

他太熟悉斯科皮了，了解斯科皮就如同了解他自己——甚至超过自己，与他做了多年好友，也自然能感知到对方的情绪。斯科皮怎么可能不知道他要这间屋子是做什么用？

“斯科皮……”

“我知道我什么状态，阿不思，不管你信不信。即使是在魔药作用下我也清楚我的感情，它从不背弃我。”斯科皮说道，“我知道，是因为我在魔药作用下才能真正感受到纯粹因为喜欢一个人而产生的快乐，没有忧虑且坦诚的面对自我。”

阿不思差一点就要脱口而出“你喜欢谁”，但他嘴唇动了动，只挤出一个“可是”。

“不要把它拿走，阿不思。”斯科皮的语气听起来像恳求，对方蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，这让阿不思想起来可怜兮兮的家养小精灵。阿不思感觉自己像是被施了“钻心剜骨”一样，从腹部涌起的刺痛贯穿胸部流窜到全身。瞧，这就是他了解斯科皮、可以感知到对方情绪的证明。所以他也完全明白小心翼翼地喜欢一个人是怎样的——但这也许又跟斯科皮说的不一样，或许跟他有点差别。

“我，我陪你。”阿不思感觉自己嗓子有点沙哑，于是他清清嗓，手上拽了拽斯科皮，“我陪你熬过这段时间，改良版的爱情魔药不会持续很久的，我猜，在宵禁前我们能赶回去。”

斯科皮点点头，他走进屋子里，敞开的门随即在身后闭合。同时阿不思把斯科皮拽进怀里拥抱他，试图缓解对方的疼痛，也缓解他的，可他抱得越紧便愈深入骨髓，他可以感知斯科皮——那对方是否也能感知他？一想到这点阿不思连忙与斯科皮分开，在斯科皮迷茫的蓝眼睛中他转头干咳了两声掩饰自己，然后尽量使自己的话听起来不那么酸，“我都不知道你喜欢谁，你也从来不跟我说。”

斯科皮笑了笑道，“不能说。”

04

斯科皮横躺在有求必应屋准备的沙发上，脸上又开始露出傻乎乎的甜蜜笑容，它仍然在刺痛阿不思，不过这次阿不思对这种疼痛认知要清晰得多。他不想被斯科皮的笑容伤害，也不想远离他，于是就背靠着沙发边坐下来，斯科皮只要动动手就能让手指隐没在阿不思的黑发中。他也这么做了，当斯科皮触碰阿不思的时候，阿不思正努力驱散疼痛，但那根本无济于事。

“你可以，跟我讲一下你喜欢的人。”不根本不想听，“如果这有用的话。”

“他……”

“‘他’？”

阿不思敏锐地捕捉到了斯科皮不小心流露出的消息。他听到斯科皮短暂地停止了呼吸后，又放弃般的呼了口气：“没错，‘他’。”

斯科皮的手指停留在头发里，指腹与他的头皮相触，这使阿不思感到他的疼痛正在缓慢消除。但斯科皮透露了对方性别后并没有再继续说关于心上人的事，他的手在阿不思头上轻轻磨蹭，这使阿不思感到一种奇异的满足。

“然后呢？”

“然后，然后我就不能说了。”斯科皮声音听起来懒洋洋地，阿不思侧头看向斯科皮时，发现对方也正看着自己，他仍然维持着那个傻兮兮甜腻腻的笑，蓝眼睛看着他，其中像蕴含着千言万语似的。阿不思被这样的斯科皮迷住了，不是被皮相，当然了众所周知的，斯科皮英俊极了——但，迷住阿不思的不是外貌，是对方表露一切的眼睛。

然后？然后为什么不能说？为什么不接着说？

阿不思隐隐感觉自己知道这个问题、这些问题的答案，但又怯懦地不敢揭露。阿不思向斯科皮靠近了一点，试图对那双眼睛一探究竟。他感觉斯科皮的手从他的头顶滑落到他的耳边，阿不思又往前凑了凑，斯科皮游离在他脸上的视线固定下来，直直地回望他。

“你身上有，青草的味道。”阿不思突然道，“那，很好闻。”

“而你是草药味。”斯科皮笑道，“我猜是因为你喜欢魔药课——还学得很好。”

“‘西弗勒斯’——”阿不思喉结动了动道，“魔药大师给我的加持。”

“我相信你。”斯科皮坦诚道，他的手挪动到阿不思的脸上，然后他叹道，“这个魔药真的很糟，它让我难以思考。”

“是吗？我以为你还挺享受。”

“它让我一直犯蠢。”

“那挺可爱的。”

“我不喜欢它。”斯科皮皱了皱眉，“我讨厌它。它只能让我更加明白永远无法拥有的。”

“而我。”阿不思道，“我感谢它。”

05

了解斯科皮并不难。阿不思从很早前就知道这点。第一天踏上前往霍格沃茨的列车时他聪慧的表姐罗丝就告诉他要去挑选朋友，因为那将会伴随一生，会是一生的朋友，然后他看到斯科皮。斯科皮从不掩饰什么，你很容易从他的表情动作中读出他的心思——也有可能是从不对他加以掩饰。如果，如果……阿不思想，如果他再观察地仔细一点，也许可以早见端倪，比如斯科皮无法将视线从他身上挪开，比如那些傻呼呼的笑总是对着他展开，比如他拥抱斯科皮时对方总是羞怯，比如……比如了解斯科皮就如同了解他自己甚至超过自己，比如他十分在意对方情绪早超出朋友界限。但这太模糊了，他只有斯科皮一个亲密好友，无论是“爱”“朋友”都极易模糊。

爱是小鹿乱撞。莉莉夸张地对他说；爱是痛苦。詹姆故作深沉。每人理解各不相同，找到爱的途径也大相径庭，而当下对于阿不思来说，他才轻轻扣响门扉。

从有求必应屋出来时快到宵禁时间，阿不思拉着斯科皮在无人的走廊里奔跑，这引起画像们不满的议论，但谁在乎呢！他们在找到回地窖的斯莱特林前远远隔着人群停下来，藏身在阴影处。斯科皮身上的药效已经完全消褪，但借着月色阿不思注意到对方看自己的眼神没有变过，还是像沉在魔药中，还是像往常那样。

阿不思捏了捏斯科皮的手，然后像往常那样拥抱了他——斯科皮拍拍阿不思的背，低声笑了起来。从对方胸腔产生的震动也影响到了阿不思，他也跟着笑。等他看向斯科皮时，对方的眼睛里便落入月亮。

阿不思突然一阵紧张，感到口干舌燥，他嘴巴蠕动着，还没能做出什么之前，斯科皮凑上来快速啄吻了他的唇——这是第二次亲吻。

“走吧。”

斯科皮温暖的手拉着他往人群和光明中去，借着愈发明亮的灯光他看到斯科皮微微泛红的耳尖。

哦。阿不思脸上发烫。

——他跳进有斯科皮的那条爱河。


End file.
